Taken by a Killer
by bellamelodia
Summary: 12 year-old Isabella Swan was kidnapped by 18 year-old Edward Masen after he murders he father. He claims to love her, and will do anything for her, but will she ever get what she wants most? Darkward/Bella AU/AH Adopted from Helperwithstories-Twinerd124
1. Prologue

**A****/****N****: ****Hello ****people ****of ****the**** world****! ****I**** am ****bellaroxursocx****, ****and**** this ****is**_** Taken **__**by **__**a**__** Killer**__**.**_** It ****was ****originally**** Helperwithstories****-****Twinerd****1243'****s**** story****, ****but ****I ****offered ****to ****take ****it ****since ****she ****didn****'****t ****know ****what ****to ****do ****with ****it****. ****I****'****ll ****post ****a**** little ****note ****when ****I**** start ****writing****, ****which ****will ****be ****on ****Chapter**** 3, ****numerically****, ****but ****Chapter**** 2, ****technically****. ****Thanks ****for ****reading****, ****and**** thanks ****to ****Helperwithstories****-****Twinerd****1243 ****for**** letting ****me ****have**** this****! *****Mwah****!***

**Disclaimer****: ****I**** don****'****t ****own ****anything****, ****not**** even**** the ****plot****!**

_**Taken **__**by**__** a**__** Killer**_

**Prologue**

"Breaking News! Police Chief Charles Swan of Forks, Washington was murdered last night in his own home. His twelve year-old daughter, Isabella Swan, has been pronounced missing or taken by the killer. We have a recording of a police call that has Isabella's last words to anyone. What you're about to hear might be shocking…"

_"911, __what__'__s __your__ emergency__?"_

_"__Someone__'__s__ in__ my__ house__! __He __has__ a__ GUN__!"_

_"__Okay__, __sweetie__, __I__ need __you __to__ calm __down__. __I__ have __a __police__ squad __on __the __way__. __Can __you __hide __yourself __away__?"_

_"__Yes__, __I__'__m__ under__ my__ bed__! __He__-__he__ killed __my__ dad__!"_

_"__It's__ okay__, __honey__, __help __will __be__ there __shortly__."_

_"__Please __hurry__! __I__—__he__'__s__ in __my__ room__."_

_"__Sweetie__, __it__'__ll __be __okay__; __we__'__re__ almost __there__."_

_"__NO__! __STAY__ AWAY__! __HELP __ME__!"_

_"__Honey__? __SWEETHEART__? __Are __you __there__? __We__'__re __at __your __house__… __Hello__?"_

_"__BEEP__…__BEEP__….__BEEP__….__BEEP__"_

"Witnesses say to have seen a silver Volvo parked outside the Swan house all day yesterday and had seen a man inside. The license plate is 176EC. Most authorities say this was the work of none other then 18 year-old Edward Masen, the same man who had killed Tanya Denali and Michael Newton last month. Here's a picture now. If you have seen this man or car anywhere then you are to notify the police at once. Also, keep a look out for Isabella Swan. Rewards are up for who ever finds her and brings her back safely to her mother and step-father. This is Gracie Grey with CNN news. And remember- DO NOT confront Edward Masen, for he is said to be highly dangerous…"

The television switched off.

A low chuckle filled the dark apartment room.

A man was sitting on a long couch that looked to have seen better days, looking at the now blank TV. A creepy smile played across his lips as he looked down at the sleeping girl curled up to his side, her head laying on his lap. He reached down and moved a strand of hair from her face.

"My, my, Isabella, we have lots of things to do. Thank God we have forever to do it."

The sleeping girl mumbled something a long the lines of "help".


	2. Chapter 1

_**Taken**__** By **__**a**__** Killer**_

_**Chapter**__** One**_

Edward looked down at his lovely angel, admiring how beautiful she was even for a twelve year-old. And for that reason, Edward took very kindly towards the little pre-teen.

It was about two years ago, when Edward first came to Forks. He was at the police station waiting for his parents to come and bail him out.

_Flashback_

"Edward Masen, come here," a police officer called.

Edward looked up from his magazine, glaring at the cop before dropping it and standing. He walked over to the cop, growling as he took a hold of his arm. "Let go, will ya?"

The officer narrowed his eyes, ignoring his comment and proceeded to escort Edward to a small room. A table was set in the middle with two chairs, obviously for the interrogation. A large mirror was on the right wall, proving that someone would be watching the questioning.

Edward smirked, ready for whatever they got.

The officer placed Edward in one of the seats before taking his leave. Not before long another officer came in, but this one was the Chief.

Charlie Swan.

Charlie had a hard look on his face as he came to stand by the table, throwing a manila folder in front of Edward.

He stared at it, then looked up at the sheriff, with a look that said "And?".

"Open it."

"Why?" Edward questioned, leaning forward so his elbows were resting on the cold table.

Chief Swan narrowed his eyes. "Listen here, son: don't you dare get all smart ass on me. Now open the damn folder and tell me what you see."

Edward glared at the folder before flipping it open. He stared at the young redhead that had scrapes and bruises all over her face and arms.

"Who the hell is this chick?" His question was apparently hard for the chief to believe.

"Mr. Masen, you say you've never seen this girl before in your life, and yet she knows for sure you were the one who raped her last Friday night."

Edward scoffed, leaning back in his chair. "I never touched her. She's lying. Whatever she says happened 'for sure' didn't go down like that."

"Oh, so you do know who this girl is. Why don't you tell me exactly what went 'down' that night?" Charlie suggested taking a seat as well.

"Well—"

Suddenly the door to the interrogation room flew open, and in came a young girl running toward Charlie.

"Daddy! Daddy!" the little girl squealed slamming into Charlie hugging him tightly with a gigantic smile on her face.

"Sorry, Chief, we couldn't stop her," a police women said, coming into the door as well.

"Its fine; I'll handle it," Charlie told her. "What's up, baby girl?" Charlie asked pulling her up on his lap.

"Jessica asked me if I could sleep over at her house tonight….. CAN I, DADDY, PRETTY PLEASE?"

"That's fine, but next time you need to wait until I get home, okay?"

"Okay, thank you, Daddy! I love you!" the little girl exclaimed, kissing the sheriff on the cheek.

Edward cleared his throat; both Charlie and the girl looked up. Dark brown chocolate eyes looked up at Edward with such innocence he could have died right there. The little girl was beautiful!

Unbelievable beauty graced this young creature as if she weren't even mortal, as if her parents were a god and goddess. Gorgeous brown hair filled the top of her head, pooling down her back like a glorious river. Her skin was creamy pale, coating her body like the finest white cream. Even though she looked to only be at the age of ten, her body and face seemed to memorize Edward, making him want to know more about this little angel.

"Who's this?" Edward found himself asking.

"Nobody—" Charlie started to say angrily when Bella interrupted.

"I'm Isabella Swan, daughter of Charlie Swan and Renée. I'm nine, going to be ten in September, and tonight I'm going over to Jessica Stanley's house which is 1305 Cloudy Dr." her voice was loud, but beautiful.

"Bella!" Charlie scolded, covering her mouth. "Don't go telling everyone about your business!

Especially when I have a crimi- er, client here."

Isabella.

That was a wonderful name.

Bella.

A even better name.

But Isabella was what Edward wanted to call her.

Edward watched as Isabella's eyes widen as she stared at him. "Ooooh!" She hopped off Charlie's lap and ran over to him before her father could even stop her.

She was a fast little thing.

"What's your name?" she said with authority that was just so adorable.

Edward had to stop himself from laughing as he watched his Isabella cross her arms over her chest and give him a hard stare. "Edward, nice to meet you ma'am," he said, holding out his had.

"I don't want your hand, little boy, I want to know why you did it!" She pointed a finger at him.

He looked down at her with amusement in his eyes. "What if I don't want to tell you?"

Charlie sat back, enjoying the show with a smirk on his face.

"Then I guess I'm going to have to shoot you!" That made Charlie burst out laughing.

Edward, resisting a smile, leaned forward so that his face was inches away from her. He gave her the looked that would send any child running for their mommy. But Bella mirrored his face, not once backing down.

He fell hard right there.

"Shoot me all you want sweetheart, but I'm never going to speak." Edward then leaned back with a smug grin on his face.

Bella suddenly slammed her fist on the table, causing everyone to jump at the sudden noise. She moved so she was right in his face. "Why can't you admit that you are the one who stole the cookies from the cookie jar!"

Edward couldn't hold it anymore. A big gust of laughter filled the room, Bella had to stand back and hold her ears. When he finally calmed down, he couldn't resist saying the words: "Who,

me?"

"Yes, you."

"Couldn't be."

"Then who?"

Edward smiled. "You are a very cute little girl, Miss Isabella."

Bella giggle and blushed brightly. "Why, thank you, Mr. Edward."

The sheriff took this opportunity to interrupted, feeling a bit to uncomfortable that his little girl was getting along with a felon.

"Err—Bella, why don't you let Ms. Judith take you home to get your things, and then take you over to Jessica's?"

Bella groaned. "Now? But I'm making a new friend!"

Edward smiled to himself.

"Yes, Isabella, right now! And Edward here is not a friend you should be making." Charlie glared

at Edward as he said this.

Little did Charlie know he made the biggest mistake of his life.

Taking HIS Isabella away would be the biggest mistake anybody could ever make.

Edward could do nothing as he watched his angel leave out the door.

_End__ Flash__ Back_

The memory of what happened afterwards still angered him to this day. Charlie Swan had accused him of rape and sent him off to juvenile, where he spent the next two years planning his escape and taking of Isabella Swan.

When he finally did escape, he was 17. He came to forks under the name of Anthony Edwards, which didn't last long after he killed two pre-teens for harassing his Isabella.

Michael Newton and Tanya Denali.

The two biggest brats of Fork's middle school.

They had picked on Bella since the beginning of third grade, and once he found out that the pair had made Bella cry one time at one of Jessica's birthday party, he swore they would go first.

Then her father.

Oh, how he hated the man, and enjoyed every fucking minute he drove the large butcher knife into the old man's lifeless body. His poor Isabella had to see the killing, making it harder to take her then he thought. He hated to see her cry, scream, and turn away from him. But the deed had to be done if they wanted to be together.

Edward sighed, lifting his Isabella up to take her to the poor bedroom. He had to settle for a crappy apartment that was cheap enough to use till the end of the weekend. Then he would pack Isabella and the little things he had and leave the state. He'd probably have to change his looks, and maybe Isabella's.

Which he also dreaded.

It would kill him if her ever changed the color of her hair. Maybe a little cut? He could force her to wear contacts, a green color maybe.

But only when they were out in the public.

Her doe eyes were too pretty to cover up _all_ the time. Maybe he should buy a wig? No—they were too damn expensive.

_I__ should__ go __rob__ a__ bank __or __something__._ Edward thought, thinking about the two hundred dollars he only had in his pocket.

Edward gently placed Isabella down on the creaky mattress. He decided it would make too much noise for him to slide in beside her, so he took the couch.

Edward made sure all the doors and windows were locked, all sharp objects put away just in case his sweet angel awoke before he did.

_We __have __a__ lot__ to __get__ done __tomorrow__._


	3. AN: Issues PLEASE READ

**Hi people, I'm sorry for the fake-out so early on. The next chappie will be up in about a week.**

**I would like to clear up a few things, seeing as I've gotten some negative feedback about the same issues.**

**To **You can't handle this story**:**

**Do I really need to get into your comments?**

**I apoligize for changing the genre; I was so excited that I did not check. My mistake. That will be fixed.**

**As for "M", I always do that, no matter what will come later. It's just my comfort zone that I can branch out from. It WILL be M WHEN Bella is older. And, yes, there will be lemons.**

**As for the other shit about me not being able to write, I have two words for you:**

**Grow. Up. **

**Dissing another person's work like that is NEVER okay, especially when you do it rudely. You say I'm disrespecting others? Look at your review. If you had worded it differently and added some nice advice, I wouldn't be ranting at you right now. (My apologies, I've just had a shitty new state so far.) **

**Please think about what you say before you write it! I am honestly trying my hardest to make this fic every bit just as good as it was before.**

**If you would like to continue this in private, please (and this goes for everyone) email me at bellaroxursocx(AT)yahoo(DOT)com**

**To **M not t**:**

**Read section 2 above.**

**Thank you if you are still out there.**

**Love & Revenge,**

**the sad bellaroxursocx**


	4. AN: we've got to do this together

_And I know it's been  
Such a long time  
Since we've just been friends  
And not soldiers on  
The front line of a war  
That we were born into  
But we've got to do this together_

"Don't Leave" - Ministry of Magic

**Hey, guys, it's "Bella" here.**

**I would like to apologize for the delay in updating.**

**A week ago, I would've said, "****these next few weeks are my finals. I also have music recitals to prepare for, a leadership conference in July, and my godfather's overseas wedding. I really want to write more, but at this point in my life, it's just not an option."**

**Now, I say this:**

**This past Sunday, around 5:00 P.M., a "supercell" developed just south of a small town in southern Missouri. The twister tore through downtown Joplin, and destroyed over 2,000 buildings. So far, 126 people have been confirmed as dead.**

**My friends and family were almost part of that 126.**

**About a year ago, my family moved away from Joplin, Missouri, after living there for 2 years. I thought it was the end of the world.**

**I was wrong.**

**St. John's Hospital, Pizza Hut, Home Depot, Walmart, Academy Sports, Payless, Joplin High School, East Middle School, Irving Elementary, and Franklin Technical Institute are among the businesses desecrated. But the one that hit home the most?**

**St. Mary's School, Church, and rectory.**

**I was a member of the St. Mary's Parish. Our father, Father Justin, was trapped in the rectory when the tornado hit. Thankfully, parishioners pulled him out of the rubble alive.**

**9 families that I know or am related to are homeless.**

**I am asking y'all to **_**please**_** pray for Joplin, and give me some more time. I swear to you, I will finish this story. I just need time.**

**Love & Revenge,**

**bellaroxursocx**

**(or "Bella", as dubbed by Charlie)**


	5. AN: I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not

**Yes, I know. It's not a chapter, nor will it ever be.**

**I'm removing _Taken by a Killer. _I've grown as a person since publishing it and I will no longer be writing anything like it.**

**If you would like to continue _TbaK_, PM me and we'll talk.**

**I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not. The Bella that began this story is not the same Bella writing this, and I'm happy about that. I am sorry, though, for dragging this out for so long.**

**-bellamelodia**


	6. AN: Listen up, kids

**Listen up, kids. I'm only going to say this once.**

**To Secretsouls7: I'm sorry, but this is none of your business. HWSTN and I have been talking and I have no idea why they're pissed at me when they just sent me the okay to go on with my plan. So please stay out of this and let us figure this out.**

**To JCLadybug: No, I didn't write the original first two chapters, but I practically rewrote them. As I said to HWSTN, they may not look like it, but I put work into those chapters. It took me hours to fix all the errors in just one chapter. And I actually have written another chapter but never posted it due to issues with how it flowed. And I don't know if you know this, but people can write outside of this site. I've grown as a writer from my own writings, not from this story. I'm allowing people to pick up this story because I have my own unique plot that will be given out. An actual plot. With an outline and everything. So you can just butt out.**

**Seriously, people, leave this to me and HWSTN to figure out. Don't go putting your nose in where it doesn't belong.**

**Oh, and Helper? PM me. We have some things to talk about, mainly about how you have no right to be pissed at me after giving me the okay.**

**Thank you.**

**-bellamelodia**


End file.
